Lost In The Stars
by ILoveJackFrost
Summary: When the Eleventh Doctor is dropped on a planet very battered and hurt he is tended to by the world class healers on the world. However his reluctance to say what had done this to him may lead to disaster to both him and those on the alien world. Who or what is the Doctor so afraid of and what will his carers do to help? Warning story includes torture and abuse, rated M.
1. Chapter 1

Hello everyone, I have been re watching Doctor Who and decided to write a story about the Eleventh incarnation of the Doctor and some of his troubles in space. This story contains issues and scenes that are graphic in nature and could be a trigger for some. This includes eating disorders, self-harm and abuse so please take these into mind when reading. Thank you all,

Levi H.

" _Not all that glitters is gold and not all who wander are lost"_ ~ J.R.R. Tolkien

CHAPTER I

There was a wheezing shuddering noise that seemed very out of place on a small street that was being pounded with rain. An object seemed to be flickering in and out of vision like a hallucination or old television screen that went in and out of focus. With a final clang a small figure was almost gently placed on the pavement before the blue blur faded out of sight permanently. The thunder and lightning that streaked the sky was so cankerous and bright that most would hardly notice the arrival of the new prone figure. However there was someone entering the building and they rushed forward when they notice the person out of place.

In a room in almost total darkness a loud ringing noise interrupted the loud drone of the storm outside. There was one more reverberating ring before a pale hand grabbed the rectangular device and pulled it under a pile of linen covers. "S57, what is the situation?" inquired a tired raspy voice. A fast and high pitched voiced was muffled by soft fabric but at the end of the tirade of words a figure quickly shot up pulling the sheets asunder. "Alright I am on my way now, stay on the line, I will need basic information on the way to the brink" another pause, followed by another response from the other end of the line. "Soon as possible" articulated the figure, tossing the device on the mattress, they rushed to a closet and pulled out a one piece outfit, striped and put on the formerly selected article of clothes. A thick jacket was quickly buttoned and a helmet placed on top of S57's head. They placed the communication device in a slot next to their ear in the helmet. All of this was done in the near darkness meaning they knew the routine well. It was also done quickly, once done they were out the door and down the long lone stairwell at the end of the hall. Outside rain was pouring down like a monsoon but this did not stop the figure from mounting a motorcycle like device and rushing down the empty street. "Back on Flix, tell me everything you know."

The white hall way was incredibly barren in appearance, with walls ceiling and floor glistening in a sterilized manner. A human might say "You could eat off that floor!" However to contrast the minimalist nature of the hallway there was an incredible amount of movement, a constant stream of people running around in what appeared chaos. The mayhem was in fact not chaos as S57 joined the fray maneuvering between bodies until they found the one still figure in the churning of bodies. "Flix, you said the patient had two hearts but they were not from Unu? Did you triple check?" S57 inquired pulling Flix behind them and down the hall. "I did not triple check, I quadruple checked, beside they look human, but their not" replied Flix with a smooth and low baritone. Hesitating for a moment the second figure stated "I do not think I have ever seen the species before." This statement caused the first figure to stop in their fast tread and turn around with a shocked look on their face. "Kii?" they asked. ""Kii" Flix replied. Turning once more S57 ran down the hall again with their friend surrounded by others as they stood still once more. Finding room IXXVL they took a deep breath then pushed open the door.

In an antithesis to the clamor outside this room was dark yet filled with a warm yellow glow and the sound of the rain and thunder outside filling the small rectangular room. There was a bed placed near a side wall next to the windows showing the storm raging on. In the bed there was one stark sheet there with a lone figure, whose chest could barely be seen rising and falling in the dark. Grabbing the note pad attached to the dark wood of the bed frame looking over the information of the patient all was neat and clear. The details of multiple injuries marked with black pen. Looking back to the center of the mattress a dark stain of red was seeping out from the patient. It became apparent that whoever this man was had soiled the sheets, the acrid scent of vomit, urine and blood tinged the air. Pushing a button two more people entered the room quickly moving the figure on the bed changed the sheets quickly and then placed the man back on top of the covers. He now did not have the privacy of the sheet S57 could see the beginning of sharp hip bones plunging into the pants that gave the patient his decency. That however was not the most important issue at the moment. With another heave S57 pulled on a pair of gloves and began her work.

On the man's stomach there were three deep stab wounds which the girl disinfected with a swab of cotton and an alcohol like substance that stung the nose. With steady hands the skin was then restricted by hand with a needle and thread. Turning the man over on his back there were a crossing of lacerations that covered the once pale skin. There were too many to stitch up so with determination they cleaned the wounds, turning the man over again as gently as possible to check for broken bones. There were multiple that oddly stuck out of place, mainly the collar bone and a few ribs. This was to be no easy night so S57 readied their self for the next few hours.

The Doctor could feel every bone of his body pulling him down onto a soft surface that seemed to be pulling him under. 'Feeling' thought the Doctor to himself; it was the only word his muddled brain could make out apart from the pain that coursed through him. He wondered if it was possible to even move at this point. To see he moved his pointer finger just a nanometer to the right. With this step taken he next questioned if he could whether he could open his eyelids, just slightly, or perhaps he was permanently blind as his more cynical brain had suggested. He tried once and nothing, then again, this time he could feel his thick eyelashes brush against each other. He had certainly not achieved his goal but it was something. Then he could feel a presence next to him, right next to him. He desperately wanted to move away but his body would not let him, he was a prisoner inside himself. Someone applied pressure to a spot on his arm causing an involuntary reaction involuntary twitch of his arm and with that movement came pain that caused the Doctor to open his eyes. His sights was met with similar grey with steaks of obsidian met his for a fraction of a second before they were gone. Doctor closed his eyes and could over here a muffled conversation, he could not discern any words, this might have been due to the hammering noise in one ear and nothing at all in the other. The grey eyed person pried open one of his eyes and flashed a light over his unblinking irises. Removing the hand it then proceeded to put their warm digits on both of his hearts, calculating. A brighter light shown in the dark momentarily then the person came back with a syringe. The Doctor's chest heaved up and down faster as he inhaled rapidly without his permission. A cold sensation and then the sharp quick pain of the injection saw the Doctor slip into a deep sleep.

S57 let out a sigh of relief, the sedative had worked. Because they were unaware of this aliens physiology it could be extremely dangerous to give him medications. It could be tantamount to accidental murder. However the labs on the base had used the patient's blood to make a sedative with the regions universal solvent and some base minerals that seemed to have worked properly. The person awake in the small room was still at a loss at how so many injuries could be compounded on one slim body or what had caused all of them. Only time would tell as they swiped their card sealing the room and the figure walked down the bright hall again, blocked from view by the swarm of people and their movement.


	2. Chapter 2

Hello everyone, thank you for the review, favorites and follows! Thankfully the Doctor will have the capacity to speak in this chapter and after. Thanks for reading,

Levi H.

"Everyman has a secret pain. It must be dragged from the dark and into the light. It must be reckoned with" ~ _Author Unknown_

This body was not used to this type of feeling. Being so grounded made the very old man uncomfortable, fidgety which was not helping his current condition at all. When his eyes had open for the second time it seemed as if a set amount of time had passed. He could still move his fingers and even wiggle his toes. However this time he did not feel the pain, the relentless and pounding pain that had haunted him last time. The Doctor was not naïve enough to believe that it had gone away; it was simple submerged by a cocktail of drugs that pushed the pain to the recesses of his mind. He shifted slightly on his side curled in on himself. The cold air was causing him to shiver and goose bumps to rise on his skin. The Doctor did not dare move, it was impossible for him to assess the situation and if he could not assess the situation he could be a danger to others and himself. There was a shift in the lighting of the room that pulled the Doctor's thoughts out of his internal monologue. The lighting returned to its normal low tone but he could distinctly feel the other presence in the room, tightening all of his muscles he waited with baited breath.

S57 entered the building, nodding to the people they knew on this shift; Flix handed them a large book that belonged to the slender person. Putting the book on a table in a small nook hidden from view, as usual the halls were filled with people rushing here and there going to their assigned places, or to send a message or fill an order of medicine, it had become routine to navigate the flock. Headed to the stairs they ran up five flights to her current patient's room. As she entered the private chamber she immediately noticed the figure on the bed stiffen. 'He's awaken then' they pondered. Slowly walking over to his bedside they kneeled down and looked at the tightly clenched eyes of the man. With a sight the figure extended two fingers and rubbed them from the base of the ear to his collar bone, the universal sign for peace and goodwill. They could feel the hairs rise on the man's neck as their digits made the gesture. The patient did not open his eyes however he did loosen the clenched nature of his body. With the slight shirt in demeanor S57 placed a flat hand between the shoulder blades of the other figure on the bed, and then proceeded to do the same on his abdomen and forehead. These were the most common place to detect a body hear of lack thereof, from S57's deduction the man was cold, so they placed a light blanket over his shivering form.

There had been a touch that had startled the Doctor, it unnerved him so much that he almost forgot what that touch meant, an extension of goodwill. Unconsciously his body relaxed before his mind had realized why. Then there was a hand on other places, but it was not harsh or rough and did not linger on his skin for long the feeling was gone. Then there was a new warmth, it encompassed him, protected him, shielded his body from the cold and being exposed. His eyes slipped open again to see a figure walk across the room. They seemed to be peering at a book on a low table across the small space that was his room apparently. After a few seconds they turned around. The Doctor closed his eyes quickly, however he did know it hadn't been fast enough and the other person knew he was looking at them. The covers were slightly lifted and a pressure applied to his wrist and then it was gone. There was more shuffling of feet which prompted the Doctor to open his eyes once more. The clinking of glass against glass could be seen as a clear liquid was poured into a small cup.

Even if this patient's stomach was far too damaged for solid food the fact that he needed water was unquestionable. If he chose to hurl it in their face it was his decision. That had happened more times than one would image. This man though seemed not to have much of a temper; he had not yelled or complained yet which was a rarity. Perhaps he could not speak? 'Foul, the diagnosis would have shown that' their internal voice mocked. Huffing they set the glass down on the table she asked in a warm tone "would you like me to help you drink this?" there was a period of silence then a shake of the head no. A huge clap of thunder and a brilliant streak of lightning illuminated the sky. Then they turned to observe the ever darkening sky. The sound of shattering glass caused them to whip around and see the trembling hand of the thin man. She tried to give him an encouraging look and gathered the outer blanket off of the bed. Inspecting the mattress, none of the water had seeped through to the padding, thus they pushed the wet duvet into a hidden slot on the flat paneled wall. Out of another panel they pulled another cover and fanned it out over the man in the bed. The soft sound of glass shards being crushed under the figures shoe was almost relaxing. They went and poured another glass of the liquid. This time they remained by his side and tilted the glass to his lips and let the man drink. Once he had finished the small portion they set the glass aside and moved to another panel on the wall. With a click of a button a small switchboard was illuminated. "Some people do not prefer the rain and thunder. There are some other options if you like" there was no positive or negative response, verbal of physical from the man. They continued saying "I shall just go through all the options, if there is one you prefer nod" With a flick of the finder the rain was suddenly drowned out by the sounds of a forest, where three walls of had been glass now a dense wood could be seen.

The sudden shirt of surrounding was not unappreciated, the sound of rain got boring after hearing it enough, however the forest somehow did not bring him that much more comfort. Then there was a desert, baked by an unseen sun. This too was not unbeautiful but the brightness was a little much for his eyes. The mountains and lake scene created the same response and the earlier illusions. The sudden envelopment into the deep cosmos almost had him nod his head but then there was the street of people. Normal people with daily lives, on their phones, with grocery bags and cups of coffee, none of the other settings had relaxed him like this so he timidly nodded his head. The figure saw this and with a press of a button the light sound of human interactions gently filled the room. Sinking into the soft warm bed the Doctor closed his eyes for a moment completely calm. That was until the other person in the room called out lightly "Have you a name that I may address you by?" Shifting over to his other side the Doctor observed the person holding a large worn book as they stood by a chair.

It seemed like such a long time for the man to answer they wondered if he did not have a name, or had forgotten it, or perhaps fallen back asleep. Sitting down and opening the book there was the extremely soft reply of "Doctor, my name's the Doctor"


	3. Chapter 3

Hello everyone. Thank you to all of the people that left reviews and sent me messages! I apologize for any and all spelling and grammar errors, if you did not know I am concurrently writing four stories at once without a beta, while getting ready for my first year of university: basically things are crazy right now and I'm sorry for lapses in my best writing. Thank you for reading and reviewing, Levi H.

"There had been too much emotion, too much damage, too much everything" ~ _Ernest Hemmingway_

The Doctor was confused, it had been thirteen, going on fourteen minutes now. They were late; they had never been late before. What had happened to her, or him, to be honest the Doctor was not entirely certain the gender of the person who had been attending him without fail for the past week. But now they were late. With the close of that thought there was a slight knock and a click and the now familiar presence of the Doctors doctor was back again. "Good tenth par?" she greeted as normal. The Doctor nodded his agreement as he slowly sat up. Today was one of the days that he would need his bandages changed. There was yet another resounding clap of thunder, so loud that it could be heard over the hologram of the busy street that had been playing for the past week.

The thin man had not said much more than his name in the time he was at the breach; an occasional good morning, but that was it. He therefore surprised the girl when he asked, "Does it never stop, this rain?" She turned around with her head tilted and said plainly "No, it does not" The expression with which she said this implied that this was common knowledge. This of course prompted a further question from her patient, as to what planet he was on. "Proxima, the smallest inert star of the Alpha Centauri system" Before she could explain any further the Doctor had cut her off "What! I certainly thought this was earth, circa 3517 A.D. What year is it…" The Doctor was asking questions so quickly that S57 could not keep up with his jumbled words. The excitement he showed was admirable for someone who should defiantly be resting right now and not rambling. "Please, slowdown" the girl finally berated: this stopped the Doctors tirade and he looked up at her for a moment in silence. "I will endeavor to answer all of the questions you have, but first I must insist you lay down, I fear that you have already pulled out some stitches" S57 warned. The Doctor did as told, but he was brimming with anticipation. She walked over toward him and stood by his bedside, she nodded her head for him to begin his questions.

"What year is it?"

"3787 A. D. as you put it, in your words" she said indicating for him to look to the corner of the room, where a day and time was listed: it glistened on the wall in a silver holographic manner, flickering slightly.

"Has that clock and calendar always been there?" The Doctor asked, his eyebrows rising up into his hair.

"No, it appears only when needed or asked for, is this of some relevance?" The girl inquired"

The Doctor was silent for a moment thinking 'A psychic calendar and clock! This civilization must be very advanced.' "No, no relevance, um, next question – Where am I exactly?" He hoped that this question would answer quite a bit.

S57 took a moment to think through the question before carefully saying "On a grander scale you are in what was formerly known as the Milky Way and is now called Tetradarax III, the planet is Proxima, it used to be a star, it died 270 years ago. You are at the hospital, the most renowned hospital in the galaxy at the moment" This kept the Doctor quiet for quite a bit. A small beep interrupted the silence in the room. S57 looked to her wrist as a similar holographic watch appeared with the time. "I need to leave now, I will be back in seventeen hours" With this she rushed out of the room, leaving the Doctor to think over everything he had just learned.

Sorry that this is so short, I've had a lack of inspiration as of late, but it is slowly making its return. Thanks for reading, see ya soon!


End file.
